Say Abracadavre Now
by SkittlesTheRainbowDruggie
Summary: *This was an experiment, and it sucks. Just a warning.* NZ Failed FanFic
1. One: Interruptions

Say Abracadavre Now.

**Chapter one: Interruptions **

**A/N:**

**I do not own Any of the characters here other than Jessika (She is 'the woman') Is mine. **

**This is just something I did out of spare time and Maybe I will Finish it, Might add another chapter today because I still feel like writing. **

**EDWARD RICHTOFEN IS THE SMEXXIEST OLD MAN EVAR! (He's not THAT old. D; )**

…**Just sayin'.

* * *

**

**-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-**

**

* * *

**

"Ugh, where did I put it?"

"Put what my dear?"

"Element 115"

The young woman posed around the man's desk and on the shelves behind it.

"You lost it again?"

"Ja, it wasn't a sample so it was just on a simple disk, Uhm, You know the data. Not the actual element."

He looked around some, on the table top and in the draws.

Nothing.

"Ja! I found it!" She wailed in excitement.

She reached over the desk and on the shelve and grabbed the small disk tittled '115'.

The man sitting at that desk had a perfect view of something rather personal.

He was all for invading people's personal space though.

"Oh how I would love to cut you up into tiny peace's..." He said, In a rather odd way.

Knowing him though, she would take that as a complement.

A Small blush appeared across her pale face as her brown hair falling from the loss, messy bun on the back of her head.

She quickly pulled back along with the disk in her small slim hands.

The man took his hat off and placed it to his heart.

"I swear Woman, that the rack on you is...just wunderbar!"

The girl blushed heavily now, Taking her hat from her head and slapping it across his face.

Not hard, but that's what he gets for teasing the woman.

"Hahaha, Feisty as ever I see."

"Didn't you just have a talk with Doctor Maxis and Ms. Sophia about how a relationship in the job could cause a Major

Distraction, and Distractions around Element 115 could and most likely will lead to something fatal?"

"Ja, Ja. But you see. Max can't control himself in front of a pretty woman and still be able to work around element 115 without accidents ...Me on the other hand..."

The man stood up placing his hat back on top of his head.

He swiftly moved out from behind the desk and in a second he was right in front of the young woman, Looking down at her fragile body.

He never 'worked' on a woman before in his old job.

Or at least not one as beautiful as her.

Sad thing is that she doesn't even realize what her appearance could do to one man.

The urge to pick up the nearest scalpel made his fingers twitch.

But then again he could never do such a thing to her Marvelous body.

The woman's face was filled with a ruby red blush by now.

But she as well placed her hat back atop her head and turned around ready to walk through the door way.

But before she could exit the room the man had grabbed her arm, pulled, and turned her around.

Closing and locking the door in the process.

She was surprised.

He flirted with her, yes.

But never to this extent.

Something about it made her slightly scared and she felt he was holding onto her arm a little too tightly.

He pulled in for a kiss with a smile etched across his face as her hat fall from her head and onto the floor, her

Shinning brown hair coming down along With it.

It ran down her small, still figure. She backed up against the locked door and right when his lips almost touched hers

a voice came from the intercom.

"Doctor Richtofen, Doctor Maxis needs you in his office...Doctor Richtofen?"

The smile quickly fell from his face and he let loose of her small slim arm and turned to his desk to answer Sophia.

"Doctor Richtofen? Hello? Are you the-"

"What Sophia?" He asked in a plane voice.

As if nothing had just happen.

"Uhm...Doctor Maxis,...He needs you in his office."

"All right I'll be in there soon."

He lifted his finger from the small button on the intercom on his desk and walked to the door.

The woman was still standing there, not really traumatized but still shocked of the previous event.

The man Addressed as Richtofen picked up the woman's hat and placed it decently on her head.

Snapping out of her state of shock she removed herself from the door way.

Richtofen unlocked the door and walked out.

Simple.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading, I know it's kinda weird. But hell, I'm a weird person. **

**Reviews are respected!**


	2. Two: Mixed Signals

**Say Abracadavre Now.**

**Chapter Two: Mixed Signals**

**A/N: I do not own any one other than Jessika Klein.**

**This is just some boring experiment I made out of my spare time. It's the week end, Give me a break.**

**EDWARD RICHTOFEN IS THE SMEXXIEST OLD MAN EVAR! (He's not THAT old. D; )**

* * *

"Verdammt! What have you done! You could have easily killed us all in that one instant! What is your problem!"

The Middle aged man yelled to the top of his lungs, swearing in is home language. He has just witnessed the small woman Trip over a wire leading to the mainframe, tugging on it a bit too rough. She also carried a huge dose of the element 115 in her arms, but her being the fragile and clumsy being she is Fell straight to the ground. She tried her best to catch the element before it knocked to the ground as well, thankfully she succeeded.

She looked up to the man yelling at what she thought to be her.

"I-I am sorry Doctor Richtofen. Very sorry I didn't mean to…"

"No dear, it's not your fault. It's this Imbecilic fault! You should have laid the wiring down properly! Is it so hard that a Major General must do it!"

She was confused. It was obviously her fault, the wiring was placed down fine.

"Are you all right Ms. Jessika?"

"Yes, The Contents of 115 is fine Doctor."

"No, Jessika. I asked if _you _were all right. Not the element."

"Oh. Uhm, Yes. Yes Doctor I'm Fine…"

Richtofen placed out his hand and the woman handed him the element. He had a disappointed look on his face then she noticed the hand wasn't for the Element but for her hand. To be helped up. He placed the element on the table and once again held out is hand, His long slim fingers dirtied by the war reached out to her. She took hold of his hand and was swiftly pulled back up to her feet and a little closer than for comfort.

"Th-thank you doctor…"

Heads started to turn toward them in confusion as to what their relationship was. This was strange to see Richtofen taking up for someone like that. Especially seeing as though they were a girl.

There wasn't many women in the work place other that the secretaries. I guess you could say the men didn't like the fact that a woman was up close and personal with the element 115 and not behind a desk taking phone calls. Whenever something was to be blamed for it would always be on her.

Doctor Richtofen didn't like this.

* * *

The woman looked at the name plate on her brand new desk in her brand new office. It was right Below Doctor Maxis' office and right beside Doctor Richtofen's.

She ran her fingers across the letters 'Jessika Klein'. It did make her happy that she had now had her own office. She ran her finger over her last name. It literally meant little. That's all she was, was a little scientist. She was fascinated by the big things in life but she could never reach them. Look at what Doctor Maxis and Doctor Richtofen had achieved! What amazing heights they had gotten to! She didn't think of the things they had lost though to get that far…there family, relationships with others…there sanity and humanity. All to get to where they are now.

"Ja! You heard me! You're fired! Leave my office at once!"

Ms. Klein Heard the yelling threw the walls of her brand new office…This might have been why these two beside his where vacant…

After the cost was clear she sat up from her desk and walked out from the room and as she turned to knock onto the door she was very fond of it opened immediately, causing her to jump back. A Young man in a white lab coat ran from the room, throwing his coat down on Ms. Sophia's desk along with his access card.

She focused back onto the door that was left wide opened and stared into the room. The doctor had taken hat off and sat it on a messy stack of papers on his desk and was currently removing his army coat. Something about it made the woman blush faintly. Nothing anyone so far away would notice.

She knocked on the frame of the door to grab his attention.

"Ja, Ms. Klein?" The man asked in a rough voice. He hung his coat up on the coat rack beside his book shelf.

"Uhm, May I come in?" She asked with a soft voice. Her voice was usually hard and serious while in the work place, but around Doctor Richtofen or out of the Work place she has this, This Soft feel to her.

He nodded in response, allowing her to enter his office.

"…You didn't have to do that for me you know…" She looked to the side, Feeling guilty that the man was fired.

"You? I didn't do it for you! If I was the one walking across that wire and tripped I would have killed the man! Along with the fact my dear 115 almost fell and could have killed or highly mutated us all!" He wasn't even looking her in the eye. He was too focused on the papers stacked in from of him.

But she was confused, He was just worried about her safety not but an hour ago!

"Then why did you-…." Her voice faded from soft to a hard tone. "…Never mind Doctor, Sorry for the confusion. I will let you get back to your work immediately, I understand you have a lot on your hands. Please, Excuse me." He had noticed the change in her voice but by the time he had looked up Klein opened the door and walked out.

Simple.

* * *

**Reviews are respected!**

**I know it's kinda weird, But I'm a weird person! **


	3. Three: Mistakes were made

**Say Abracadavre now.**

**Chapter Three: Mistakes were made**

**A/N:**

**I wonder if anyone could guess what the chapter title is from. Ha!**

**Anyway, I do not own anything other than Jessika. (Witch to be Honest is spelled 'Jezzika'.)**

**._. I have been to non-caring to spell it right.**

**It's the week end and I'm bored. Wunderbar, right?**

**(I'm not good at German But I'm learning. So if I spell a German word incorrectly I do not mind you correcting me. Thank you. )**

**Thank you A. for your lovely review. That made me one happy Richtofen Lover. 3**

**Must I post this on every Chapter? RICHTOFEN IS ONE SEXXI MOTHER FUCKER! JA! ; 3**

**(There is in fact a little sign of Bing Bang in here, But no worries clothes are still covering the subject. )**

**

* * *

**

She laid there, her head on her desk thinking of possibility's, She was always the one to get her hopes up and usually act upon them just to bring them down.

As she went back and thought of all the depressing moments in her life-That little did she know made her the woman she is today—Tears began to roll down her face, the speed picking up after every image past her closed eyelids. No matter how tightly she closed her eyes the tears wouldn't stop.

"Get me 10 copies of this of this document right away Ms. Klein! Don't stager just hurry up and do-….Jessika?"

After the man had busted threw her office door with a stack of huge papers he had then realized she was crying, but why?

Her brown hair was loos from its bun, her coat had been removed just to see the small white tank top she wore beneath and tears ran down her face covered in red from crying.

She looked up to see who it was that had entered, though she had a pretty good idea of who it was just by the voice.

"Jessika, are you O-"

"Please, Excuse me. I was taking a personal moment. I should've waited till I was finished with my work to even think of such, my apologies. Please, Finish with your orders Doctor." Her voice once more had a hard tone to it, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop the shaking. She whipped her tears from her cheeks and stood up; placing her coat back over her frail body and quickly placed her hair back into a messy bun. She took her hat and as she walked past Doctor Richtofen placed it on her head.

"I will get these document copied immediately, How many copies and where would you like me to bring them to?" She asked as she removed the stack of papers from his hands.

He was still confused as to why she was crying, he would never truly understand. His mental state was far from normal in the first place.

"Ja, I would like you to make 10 copies of this. I will be headed up to doctor Maxis' office. If for some reason it takes you longer than our conversation and I am no longer there do not let him see these documents and bring them back to my office! Understood?"

"Ja, Doctor. I understand completely."

"Good." He let out his famous high pitched laugh just thinking about what those documents contained.

Jessika headed down the hall as Edward headed up the hall and to the stairs with a swing in his step. Now Richtofen would have this on his Messed up mind all day. Something about it made him believe it was his fault, and then again that made him happy along with what secrets where held in the document.

* * *

"Why didn't I ever think of anything like this? This is amazing! ...The DG-2…What a Marvelous invention…" Jessika read over the document, she had never been so amazed in her life. Other than the first time she had joined group 935 and was informed of the work they would be doing here.  
This is the exact work they had talked about. Such a work of art…

_Beep, beep. Beep, beep. _

As the printer went off to inform her that the copies had all been made, she picked them up and headed up to Doctor Maxis' office. She highly doubted That Doctor Richtofen would still be there, but her orders where to bring the copies there and if he wasn't there then to his office.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock._

She lightly began to knock on the doctor's door.

He opened the door to see the young woman standing there, her eyes still stained red from crying.

"Ja? ...Doctor Klein, Have you been crying?" Maxis had asked, He was always a fatherly figure to Jessika, Maybe because to him she had resembled his daughter, Samantha. Occasionally she would babysit for him when she had first joined, but evidently they had noticed some of her potential and left that to his secretary.

It had also seemed he was the only one to call her doctor, As though she did not deserve the tittle. Doctor Richtofen hadn't even called her that.

"Nein, just the dust that hangs around this old place is acting up my allergies…Might Doctor Richtofen still be here?"

"Nein darling, he had just left a few minutes ago. "

"Then I am sorry for the interruption. Please, Excuse me."  
She walked away from the door, because of the sudden change in position the first piece of paper flew to the ground.  
Doctor Maxis picked it up for the woman, who hadn't noticed.

"Doctor Klein, You dropped you p-…?"

She froze in her footsteps as she heard the word escape his mouth…'_Oh no…He found out…'_

"Doctor Klein, What is this?" He held the paper up. It was just the first page explaining that Doctor Richtofen was the one who had typed this up and invented it. She sighed in relief.

"Just Something Doctor Richtofen wrote up."

"Yes, But what is it about?"

"I don't know, I wasn't ordered to look over it so I decided not to. Just to copy and send it to him. That is all."

"Well let me take a lo-"

"I must get going now Doctor. Please Excuse me. Good night Maxis."

She took the paper from his hand and placed it back into the stack of papers. Before taking another step she pressed the stack of paper against her chest so it wouldn't fly away again and began to walk down the hall.

'_I hope he doesn't find out about my mistake…'_

_

* * *

_

The woman placed the stack of paper's on the desk in front of her. The office was empty which led her to believe that he had already left to his bunker.  
She sat down at the desk and looked around. She found her fingers running across the name plate.

"_Edward Richtofen."_  
She spoke softly, reading aloud the name.

"Ja?" A voice echoed through the room bouncing off the walls, scaring the living hell out of the woman making her jump out of _his_ chair, the utmost flustered look on her face. It almost pleased him.

"I-I'm Sorry Edw- I mean, Doctor Richtofen. I was just leaving…Please Excu-"

"You say those words too much. '_Please excuse me, Doctor Richtofen. Oh I'm sorry Doctor Richtofen.' _Always with the apologies."  
I waved his hand around in annoyance his other hand placed on his hip.

"Crying on the job, tripping over everything in your path. Why where you even brought into group 935 just to achieve nothing? Do you even have the brains acquired for this job? "

Something about him just ticked her off. Her polished boots stomped there way over to his surprised figure. Was she really about to back talk him? Doctor Richtofen? No. THE Doctor Richtofen!

"That is **it**!" She yelled, in neither her soft or hard tone. A Tone he had never heard before.

"You're stuck up! You're nothing but a Pig! First you…and then you!"

She began Spitting German rapidly from her lips; she was frustrated and couldn't stand it.

He was no longer surprised, just found her babbling to be humoring.  
He let out a high pitched laugh, One he used when he was distressed, excited, or in one of his homicidal moments.  
This made Jessika annoyed.

"You burst into _my_ office to tell me to make 10 copies of the DG-2 Document and inform me you will be up at Doctor Maxis' office and to bring them to you once they are finished. Yet you downright _know_ that by the time the dammed copier is finished you would be back to the 2nd floor and in your office! You still on the other hand order me to go up to his office instead of just drooping them off in your office where you would be by the time they were indeed finished and risk him seeing the document you wish to keep from him for god knows why, knowing that I would most likely mess up somewhere and Him see the document and me risking not yours but _my_ job by lying to the man! You're nothing but some Homicidal Maniac! So yes _Edward!_ To figure _that _out I must have the brains acquired for this God forsaken job!"

Her brown hair was covering her beat red face. Out of breath from screaming at the stubborn man she let out a few pants before adjusting her hat and walking to the door.

It was bad enough that one person – on the edge of a mental break down- was angry in this room but that little speech she gave made the man enraged.

How could someone at her rank argue with a man at his!  
Then again he didn't even know it himself that he had even planed such a thing out.  
And then again…Something about her being in such a distressed state made him a little…Turned on.

As she passed by him on a mission to erase her entire existence from this dreadful room he grabbed her arm pulling her back making sure there was no space between the two.

This all seemed 'Déjà vu'.

Nostalgia filled the air around the two once more a smile was placed across the man's face; one he didn't even realize was there.

Jessika on the other hand was in no mood to play his little games.  
She backed away, adding the space he had removed from between them, but she was dismayed to find that the doctor followed her every step, taking back the space once more.  
Pressing himself up against the woman's chest she, tumbled backwards and was propped on top of the wooden desk as her backside knocked the papers over and on to the floor.

"What the hell…"

One arm was wrapped around her waist; the other cupped her rosy red cheek.

Her heart was now pounding out of her chest - which Doctor Richtofen could physically feel by the way.-

Trying to make space she placed her hands on his chest to try and push away, but was only greeted with the force of his muscular body.

Once more he leaned in for a kiss.  
The Brown haired woman turned her flushed face in attempt to ignore the kiss, she failed when his hand moved and found its way into her messy hair. He pulled on her hair, making her head snatch back and revealed her bare neck.

The force of the pull caused a ray of hurt to wash down her neck. Her face filled with pain excited the Doctor. His eyes rolled over her figure; he examined her as though she was his own specimen.

He wanted to know everything about her, what made her tick, what hurt her the most, How hard he had to _bite_ to bring blood. Things only a mad man would want to know.

He placed his tongue on her neck and drove it up to her jaw bone, leaving a trail of saliva behind.  
She soon found his mouth to be interacting with hers, His leading the Sloppy wet kisses that aroused the both of them. His thoughts still pacing threw his head- Nothing he could really control- as his hand pulled harder at her glossy brown hair. She let out a pleasurable yet painful moan that echoed inside his mouth causing the bulge in his pants to grow. He moved his hands down to her chest area and unbuttoned the green army coat and removed it from her torso, exposing her white tank top that clung itself onto her small figure.

Right when he placed his yearning hands at the hem of her tank top the intercom came on.

"Doctor Richtofen? Doctor Richtofen, Doctor Maxis needs to speak with you. Doctor Richtofen?"

He let out a distressed grunt and removed his hands, placing one around the young woman's waist and used the other to answer the phone. He removes his lips from hers and answered the woman on the other line.

"Ja, What is it Sophia?"

Jessika began to pant loudly, to be honest she had never experienced anything like this before. She was too focused on her work to have such a relationship with anyone, along with the fact that no other man had found her attractive.

"Uhm, Doctor are you okay?"

"Ja, Ja Sophia. I am fine! Now what is it?"

Her head fell to his chest, and picked up a few words that Sophia was saying.

"Doctor Maxis ... '_DG-2_' …he's on line 1"

She froze in place once more, not only had Doctor Maxis found out about it but now Doctor Richtofen knows that _he_ knows. Worst of all she was currently in the same room as the now angered Doctor, More like skin close.

"Tell him I would rather speak face to face with him rather than through the phone and that I will be up in a minute. Danke Sophia…"

He hung the phone up in a rather angry way.

"I-I'm Sorry…I dropped one of the papers and he asked about it. All I told him was you wanted me to copy these and that I knew of nothing and I left as fast as I could…"

Before she knew it his hand was once more in her hair, but this time pulling harder than before.

"Do you _know_ how _important_ it was to keep _that_ a secret?"

For those who didn't know this, he can be very bipolar.

"E-Es…Es tut mir leid…"

She almost couldn't speak from the pain.

Even he could hear the shaking in her voice.

She was indeed scared of the man at this point, which would soon change in the future though.

"You apologize too much…"

He pulled on her hair once more causing her to let out cries of pain, which turned the angered yet pleased man on.  
His teeth began to roughly touch against her neck, open mouthed kisses placed all the way down to her shoulder causing her to pant for air.

He knew this wasn't going to go anywhere seeing as though someone was expecting him, so he ended it quickly.

His teeth ran across her sensitive skin and found a nice spot to just bite down at.  
His teeth dived into the woman's flesh causing the utmost pain in her shoulder along with allowing blood to surface. In an odd pleasurable way the loudest moan escaped her lips causing chills to run down the man's spine. Being the Blood-thirsty-Nazi that he is moved his tongue across the small wound on her soft flesh picking up the crimson liquid that lightly poured from the bite mark on her shoulder.

At least one question that he had thrived to know had an answer to it. But now he was set to finding out the rest and more to come.

He unraveled his fingers from the woman's hair and removed his hand from her waist. He leaned forward one last time and kissed the woman softly while grabbing her coat that lay on his desk. As he ended the kiss he pulled away and placed the coat over her figure. She removed her legs from around his sides and her hands away from his chest. There was now space granted between them as he backed up and adjusted his hat, tie, and coat. He picked up the documents from the floor and handed them to Jessika.

"Once you fix yourself up bring these up to me in Doctor Maxis' office. This time I will be waiting there for you. Don't keep me waiting."

He turned, opened the door, and walked out.

Simple.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Just imaging everything was in a hot German accent. ;]**

'**Es tut mir leid' Means I'm sorry In German. It is usually used with a sorrow expression..uhm…so yeah.**

**This isn't really meant to be THAT kind of Romantic, Just my messed up version of it.**

**;-; I feel like because I didn't spell it in a German accent it really isn't him...which then again it isn't. It's just that MicroWord doesn't like German accents and I don't like it when there are red squiggly lines everywhere… **

**This is weird but hell, I'm a weird person!**

**Reviews are respected!**


	4. Four: Mind over Matter

**Say Abracadavre now.**

**Chapter Four: Mind over Matter**

**A/N: **

**I don't own anyone other than Jessika (Jezzika).**

**This story will skip months at a time, even years maybe. **

**I'd like to thank UmFdsda for the great Review! I'm glad that I had inspired you, If and when you post it send me a link! I won't mine reading it! 3**

**As I always say Reviews are respected!**

**

* * *

**

_About a year later, Jessika has started to lose it and they have been testing everything out. They had discovered that Element 115 can re animate dead cells but it wasn't as responsive as they had hoped. Beforehand The DG-2 was considered a failure till they found out that it worked better on the un-dead._

_She has also been a little more 'intimate' with the Nazi Doctor. _

_The fact that the dead could be brought back to life was something she would have never believed till she seen it with her own two eyes. Sadly she had the chance to view it up close and personal._

_

* * *

_

"Ahahahahaha! Ahahahahahahaha! Aaaaaahahahahahaaaa!" The man laughed hysterically, His sanity no longer with him.

"Can you believe it! It really works! The Wunderwaffe DG-2 _works_!

Jessika, aren't you _excited_!" The last bit was sort of a squeal. The effects of the DG-2 had become perfected which brought him great pleasure.

The woman wasn't paying attention and just ignored the crazed Doctor. Her eyes focused on the sheet of paper in front of her. This annoyed him to no extent. He didn't like to be ignored. _Ever!_

"Verdammt! Jessika are you even paying attention! Jessika, _listen to me!_" he yelled in his Distressed-High-Pitched-Voice. He held the childish looking gun in threatening pose and aimed at the woman, pretending to shoot her. Oh how he wish he could. The effects could severely injure her, but probably not to the full extent of death. This only made him want to see what the effects would be. His finger twitched, wanting to find its way to the trigger and pull…but sadly by the time his finger moved an inch she had focused her attention onto the doctor, and that feeling had left by the time he met her green eyes.

"Did you_ not_ just see that marvelous display of blood shed?"

She looked over at the experiment's that lay on the ground. _Their_ brains and eyes had been electrified by the 115 the DG-2 produced threw out _its_ body. Blood slowly drained from the eye sockets, ears, and mouth. _They _were no longer humans…

"No, I was reading over your report."

No longer had she said the words 'I am sorry'. Not in any language.

"Report? About what?"

"Well…The un-dead obviously."

She said in a sarcastic tone. She was no longer sweet and caring. Something changed her in the past year. Evidently the doctor found out what made her '_tick_'.

"Still pondering over the subject? Simple! They once were dead but now there not! Ha!"

She ignored his comment and let more thoughts flow threw her head. She found herself rubbing her shoulder again, her slim fingers running across the bite mark that was still left on her shoulder. Usually something this small had healed by now but there was still a very visible scar.

'_I have to stop doing that!_'

She quickly removed her hand from her shoulder. After a while of picking at it, it had become a small habit.

"_Verdammt! Jessika! Stop ignoring me before I shoot you!_"

It seemed Jessika had also found out what made _him_ _'tick'_

"You won't shoot me and you know it."  
This she couldn't prove but it was the only thing she could think of to shut him up.

"What did you say?"

It didn't work.

"_You! Won't! Shoot! Me!"_

She repeated. She had grown to have no fear in front of the doctor…Okay maybe a little, but that's just natural. Anyone that did not fear him was either as demented as he (which she was headed to) Or a Zombie. Then again once the barrel of hisPPSh-41 is place between their eyes they probably have fear for their own mistaken lives as well.

The man –obviously annoyed- un-holstered his pistol and shoved the cold metal against the bare skin that lined her jaw bone. His finger tugged at the trigger as the loud gunshot echoed through the building.

Her green eyes looked straight into his. If it was anyone else in her position she would already have been dead.

The bullet barely missed her, scrapping across her skin as light as possible, bringing crimson blood.

He holstered his weapon and turned on his hills.

"Don't doubt me Jessika."  
His thick German accent made it sound scarier than it really was.

He walked over the test subjects and up the stairs and headed to the animal testing lab to inform Doctor Maxis of the perfection with the DG-2.

"Send someone to clean up this mess."

* * *

"Ugh, so tiring. I understand this perfectly fine yet I still bring myself to doubt the very sense of it."

She let out a sigh as she sat there in practically nothing but a white tank top, a pair of very short black shorts and Black thin framed reading glasses. She was reading over almost every document in her office. The woman decided to pull and all-nighter, she had her legs crossed and rested upon her desk.

She read aloud the German documents that the Doctor she was assisted to had written.

"When you say it, it sounds more intriguing."

She jumped from the sound of his voice; she hadn't expected any company from anyone tonight.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Oh, how I wish that was my desk…"

After that smart remark her face flushed with a hot pink shine. She removed her feet from there resting place and hid her lower body behind her desk. She was now used to this seeing as though…Well they were _closer_ than the usual Doctor and Assistant Relationship.

"What is it that you came in here for Doctor Richtofen?"

"Must there be a reason to come see a beautiful woman?"  
The man stepped closer to the woman in the desk, his intentions set very high.

"Yes Doctor, So why are you here?"

"Just wanted to come to see you, that's all…"  
He trailed behind the woman's desk at the shelves that contained almost everything un-necessary. Really though he was only there to get a better view of what was behind that desk. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a pair of bare legs crossed and trying to be conserved beneath the shadows of the wooden desk.

"I have another question, Why are you behind _my_ desk?"

"I have a better question, Why aren't you at _mine_?"

Jessika opened her mouth to say something smart back but only to find that no words where leaving her vocals. Well, that was great. Once more her face flushed with embarrassment

Richtofen let out a high pitched laughed at the sight of her being speechless.

The woman stood up from her desk and grabbed his army green tie, using it to pull his face down closer to hers. The bill of their hats where now touching from how close they were.

"What do you want?"

"In an attempt to scare me you only turned me on. Nothing's going your way today I see." He let out another high pitched laugh.

"Scared? Who talks of such a thing?"

She removed her slim long fingers from around the cloth that was attached to his muscular neck and turned around back to her desk. She sat down on the leather chair propped up on a pair of wheels and began to organize the hand written papers back into their correct order assuming this was the reason he had come into her office.

In not but a flick of the wrist her chair was spun around to face the German man behind her.

He held his hand out to stop the chair from turning back around, adjusting it so she would have a clear view of him. He lifted his knee and placed it between her legs and on the seat of the chair. The Nazi was hunched over the woman's small figure with a pleased look on his face. His free hand ran across the scar on her shoulder.

"You're such a fragile woman. You could easily get hurt working in a place like this."

His hand ran up her neck and across another set of scares that looked more resent than the other. One scar was on her jaw bone the other right above on her cheek bone.

It pleased him to know that the only visible scars on her body where caused by him himself.

His knee slowly began to move forward closer to the woman's causing her to back up in her chair, forcing her legs to spread open wider every inch.

He hunched down closer to her ear, perfect for a close whisper.

"Bis später, Jessika."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Was going to actually write some Bing Bang here, but decided not to. Just imagine what happens latter. **_**Bis später literally means 'Until later'. **_**All because they can only do it in **_**his**_** office. xD**

**But really this was a rather pointless chapter but I wrote it to get a few thoughts out of the way and to show you how their relationship is and how she is holding up mentally from working with a homicidal maniac and with the dead. Along with how some days there Violent with each other and other days there…Still violent but with passion! :D **

**In the next chapter (Or the one after) I will start at the accident in Deries and when the zombie apocalypse occurs, how, why and what happens to the both of them.**

**I probably won't update much after today till the weekend again because I have 'Stuff' to attend to at that time. And If I don't update during the week end that's because I got my xBox Live back on and to tell you the truth I would rather Play the game than write about it. All right then that's it, My A/N's are longer than the story So Imma end it here. **

**Reviews are respected!**


	5. Five: Don't forget to feed your pets

**Say Abracadavre Now.**

**Chapter Five: Don't forget to feed your pets.**

**A/N:**

**All right then, I haven't posted all week, so let's get on with the fanfic, shall we?**

**Beforehand I have a few things to say, Thank you for reading, Reviewing, or whatever you're here for. This is in fact my first ever Fanfic of anything, I'm usually just writing stories of my own. **

**Please excuse how I am rushing through things and putting little detail. I won't to get to the point where she is slaying zombies with the boys we all know and love...and Takeo.**

**D; Naw Takeo, We love you too!**

**Anyway, Next Chapter should consist of hard core sex...I mean, Zombie Killing. My bad.**

* * *

"Jessika…where is Fluffy, I haven't seen her anywhere?" The young one said with a worried tone.

Samantha looked up at the woman in charge of her for the night. She held a confused look on her doll like face.

"Ah, Samantha. We can go look for her if you would like." Jezzika's voice rang like bells as the child's face lit up in excitement, she almost wanted to cry.

"Ja! Ja, Ja! Danke Ms. Jezzika! Danke!"

The woman held her hand as they opened the door and walked out and traveled around the corridors.  
They searched for almost an hour but couldn't find the pet anywhere.

"Maybe Vati might know where she is!"  
Before Jezzika could object Samantha had let go of her hand and ran off to one of her father's many offices that resided in the Animal testing facility, but Jezzika continued in protest "Samantha! I don't think wants to be troubled!"

"It's OK" The child assured. "He always loves to see his Prinzessin! Hehe!" She giggled as she ran to the lab, the woman trailing along behind her. If anything happens to Samantha that's her neck.

* * *

After every animal had been tested out there was only one more left in the facility, his own dog.

"Verdammt! The experiment has failed!" Maxis cried, after he went to the point of throwing his daughter's pet into the teleporter to try and perfect his creation. But it seems as though nothing had went his way.

"Now, are you sure of that Doctor?" A small Snicker escaped the lips of the crazed man standing behind upset doctor as though he had knew something the other man had not.

"Ja! What would you know anyway, Edward!" Doctor Maxis Said, annoyed by the fact they had little time to complete this and for the past few days had been going around laughing it out in his face!

"What would I know you ask?"

"Ja _'Doctor'_ what do you know about anything!" He turned around on his hills ready to spit out any comeback that he could think of into the man's face, But something had stunted his wishes to do so as he heard some sort of energy like substance spew out behind him

"What I do know is that your life will be ending shortly. Very shortly." Richtofen spoke.

He laughed like a mad man as Maxis turned back around and found his dear old fluffy ready to maul away his every being.

* * *

Jezzika's ears picked up a too familiar voice, only difference was that this time it wasn't screaming at her. The voice of the doctor she knew all too well. Earlier that day they had had an argument, while her stating she would rather die than have anything more to do with him and him ensuring her of her own death. This fight had rung up multiple times ending with, as the American's call it 'mad makeup sex', but in this case that did not happen. The argument was about how she wanted to just up and quit, noticing the job she currently had was affecting her mentally and at sometimes physically. She was thinking of things she had never even thought to think of! He on the other hand said it was common and to not worry about, to 'go with the flow'. She knew he had such thoughts, but for them to be placed in her head was the last straw.  
She could tell he found that very offensive.

A sudden noise pulled her off the tracks of her train of thought and onto the solid grounds of reality. She began to run for the noise of screams.

"Oh Mein! Samantha!"

As she ran into the lab she saw the small Family being approached by the demonic house pet with an empty stomach.

"**You don't. Piss off. THE DOCTOR!**" With that he slammed the

"Good bye~!" He sang as he closed the safety doors, locking the three of them in there to die and to rot. The mad Doctors lungs filled with laughter and nothing but.

"Fuck you Richtofen!" Her voice almost over powered his laughter as she spat German insults at the doctor. She removed her hat and threw it to the ground, Stepping on it in pure anger. Her attention was turned to something more lethal than the hat under her rubber boots. A raged Hellhound was ripping the flesh from the small family's bones. Jezzika then knew if she didn't find a way out now, she would end the same.

Her first thought was to head to the teleporter, but she soon realized that the only way it would teleport her was sending 115 threw out her being and her become one of those freaks that stood before her chowing down on the meat of a child. So her second idea still consisted of the telporter itself.

Her every move was now etched onto her skull for her brain to read. For some reason she didn't understand the dog had decided to not come after her, but to stay munching away at her..._it's _dinner.

The small woman lightly tip toed around the dog, or at least tried. Failing the pup let out a snarl and pounced at Jezzika who didn't move an inch. Waiting for the right timing she jumped across the floor, sliding into a roll in front of the teleporter.

"Perfect dodge..." She complemented herself as she ran for the corner of the teleporter. The dog charged once more at her, but by the time it had reached her she jumped once more. This time up, grabbing the rims that wrapped around the teleporter and made her way up. Climbing her way to the top the rotting mutt below growled and snatched at her.

"You've had enough food for one day Fluffy!" She stated in a sarcastic tone. Greif washed over her as she looked down at the child's body, but it had left as soon as it had come.

She jumped on to the wall and pulled herself over it, landing gracefully onto the solid ground beneath her. She stood up to notice thousands of undead soldiers roaming the facility.

_Richtofen...what the hell have you done?_

* * *

**A/N:**

**All right, I'm lazy and don't want to write what happens from this point to when she meets up with the guys a while later so I'll just tell you here.**

**Jezzika lasts almost months, or even a year or two in Der Riese. Not by herself though. She is accompanied by a man by the name of Erik. He's kinda nerdy, had a wife and three kids, didn't know how to use a gun till Jezzika showed him and soon one day brought it upon himself to cut the power off thinking that if he had done so everything would be butterfly's and unicorns with double rainbows all the way through the sky's. **

**Sorry Erik, but it doesn't work like that in The Zombie World. **

**His face gotten eaten by zombies and they left his arm on the power switch for shits and giggles.  
So after that she was alone, her going a little bonkers as she was locked in The room that held teleporter C. Seeing as though there was no power she couldn't teleport herself back to the mainframe nor get through the heavy metal doors in her way that wouldn't budge till electricity was on. And then that is where it starts out with next Chapter. I really hope you enjoy the next Chapters because that's when the real Zombie blasting starts happening. **

**Shot Chapter I know, but it is making way for some long ones in the future!**

**Reviews are respected. **


	6. Six: It's sleepy time MrB

**Say Abracadavre Now.**

**Chapter Six: It's sleepy time Mr. B.**

**A/N: **

**I'm breakin' the fourth wall! Breach! Get down! **

**Anyway, last chapter for the night. Dempsey has the hot's for Jezzika~! Come on, if you hadn't seen a woman in at least a year or so you would go straight for the short crazy German as well. Right? **

**All right a little bit of Domestic Violence and less Zombie kill. Sad right? I got tired after the first part and just decided to add the Tank part 'cause he's so white.**

**Next up is Zombie Slayin' time! Hopefully.**

* * *

"It's like...Like I just drunk too much Vodka..." The Russian accent was heavy but the words where slurred. "Wait, What am I saying? You can never drink too much Vodka!"

"Russian, No one want's to hear you so be gone! I AM TRYING TO THINK!" He yelled at the man. He knows this place from somewhere...but where? More importantly, the windows have already been border up. Which means someone else is here with them...

"Cranky as ever there, Huh Doctor Rick-toe-fin?" The man let out a laugh after the hang over feeling left his brain.  
"THAT IS NOT HOW YOU SAY MY NAME!" He was side tracked by the American, this happens often.  
"Huh? I've been callin' you that this whole time and you never said a thing!"  
"Ja, Well now It's pissing me OFF, and you do not p-"  
"Piss of 'The Doctor', Yeah I got it Doc."  
"Hmph..." The room tensed up and in an attempt to lift the pressure from the air the last man had spoken.

"We must turn power on, or death will fall upon us all..."  
That didn't work as much as he had thought it would but it got them going.

"Ja Ja, Well then Takeo, You take the downstairs window. American, You Take left, Russian takes right, I take...a nap!" He laughed hysterically, they haven't rested for days now and he was tired. But by the expression on the American's face it seemed Richtofen's wishes wouldn't come true.

"Ay there Doc, There's four windows here, you can get that one over there!" He pointed to the direction of the fourth one, which already had a zombie de-boarding the window. He sighed as he un-holstered his pistol and aimed straight for its head. In one shot the un-dead soldier's head flew right off. He smiled in success.

_A few Hours Later._

"All right now help me move this shit out of the way!" Tank yelled at his teammates. The Other three men came behind him and Pushed at the stack of junk and moved it out of the way.

"Hurry Before another wave comes!" The German said as he jumped down from the ledge. He knew exactly where he was going. "The Power is this way!" He looked at the power handle and noticed a rooting arm was attached. "..Eww." He said plainly. The doctor torn the hand from the switch causing it to activate the power. Lights flashed on and the gate before them had opened, and before they knew it so did the door behind them.

"Oohra!" Dempsey shouted as he took his place in the court yard.

Richtofen turned on his hills as he heard the metal door open. He peered in to see his teleporter standing un-harmed from the decaying violence.

"Ahhh~! It's still here~! Ahahaha!" He squealed in excitement which made everyone else shutter. "My darlings~!" He ran into the room but before he could get passed the door way something or _someone_ pounced onto his back, causing him to fall face first onto the ground. Whatever it was rolled him over to face them. "J...Jezzi-" He was cut off from bloody gloved hands punching him in the face. Tank came running over along with Nikolai and Takeo behind him, One staggering and the other in more of a march. Dempsey pointed his Thompson at the back of the woman's head and was about to pull the trigger till he Noticed that it wasn't a zombie attacking the Doc. It was a small woman. It almost wanted to make him laugh but then again she was- at this moment – the enemy. The two other men surrounded them and went to shoot the woman they thought was just another zombie but it spoke, which wasn't usual.

"Shoot me and I will come back from the dead and eat your fucking face!" She was very angry right now. She didn't want to be fucked with. She took the gun from the man below her and pointed it at the other three, her long dark brown hair was covering her face so they could not see who she was, but only one eye was visible as she stared at them.

"You...You three are teamed up with this man?"

"It actually sounds like it was a choice when you say it like that." Her heart skipped a beat when she heard another person's voice, It may have been American but it was better than nothing. It had been too long sense the last time a Human spoke to her.

"I'm just Here for the vodka!" The othe rman shouted in nothing but Russian slurrs.

"To make it out alive, we must work with what we've got!" He stood tall and proud, Which almost made her sick.

"G...Get off m-"The gun was now adjusted to his head, she heard the men behind her tense up and the clinging of their guns. She sighed knowing that they would shoot and ask questions later.

Jezzika dropped the cold metal that was in her hand and let it fall to the floor. She stood up from the man below her, but as he went to get up she stomped her boot down on his chest causing him to knock back down.

"My Name is Jezzika Klein. Call me what you want, I don't care." She moved the hair from her face as it fell back into its original part down the middle. She was wearing a white tank top, Green Army pants, Black boots, And more importantly a Silver swastika on a chain around her neck which showed she was indeed a Nazi.

"Great, another Nazi. Might you be a crazy doctor too?" The American complained, waving his hand around for dramatic affect.

"Ja." She said with a serious look, knowing he was being sarcastic.

"..." He had no reply.

"Well I'm Tank, Tank Dempsey at your service."

"I am Drunk...Wait...I mean Nikolai Belinski!" He slurred.

"Takeo Masaki! It is an Honor..." He held out his hand, but she didn't shake it.

"Weird, Doc didn't shake his hand either! Ahaha...ha...you know, 'cause there both Nazis? ... Fuck you!" She could hardly make out the last part over the slurs. She could, on the other hand, smell the alcohol from there.  
She looked down at the man below her foot. He was spitting German insults at her like rapid fire. She lifted her boot and allowed him to get up. She knew exactly who he was and needed no reminder.

He stood up as he dusted off his coat tail. He said one thing in German that she could her perfectly.

'_You should've died with Maxis and that brat'_

Jezzika pounced back on him, this time pulling out her bowie knife and slicing at his right eye. She was pulled back before she could deal anymore damage. Tank had grabbed her arms and locked them behind her back, lifting her in the air and off of the German.

"Doc, you think you would've learned that this chick can jump really fuckin' high!" He snickered and his own joke. She didn't find it funny. She wanted to spit insults at him but instead she just spat in his face. He was nothing but a disgrace. She had promised herself that if she had ever seen him again she would end his life then and there. With that she struggled against the man's grasp trying her best to get at him, yelling in German, English, and even Japanese. If only she knew Russian even Nikolai would be offended.

With the sight of her being contained like an animal made the mad German laugh, even though his eye was bleeding, nose probably broken and jaw knocked out of place, He still laughed like a mad man.

With a last resort she kicked her leg back as far as she could and hit the American in a little special place called Paradise Island. He let go of her, doubling forward in pain as Grunts escaped his mouth. Jezzika got one more swing at the Doctor before she was knocked out by the Japanese man beside her. In her opinion it was the best one yet, seeing as though she wasn't the only one about to take a nap.

* * *

"Finally Erik died, He decided to cut the power off...Now I'm stuck in here with no way out...I think Samantha had gotten to him...I can still see her face...Her doll like face...R-(Static)-en...I swear I will fucking kill you!" More static and then the tape stops.

This is what she woke up to, someone re-playing her audio tapes. She opened her eyes but black dots filled her vision, she couldn't see a thing. She tried to speak but she failed at that. Last thing left to try was to move, which to her surprise worked. She attempted to sit up but ended up falling from her resting place and onto the cold floor. She pulled a pistol from her side and aim it in the direction the audio tape static was coming from. Her vision became clear as she blinked a copal of times and a man was pointing a gun at her as well. He was tall with short blond hair and even though he seemed threatening she didn't think he would shot. She lowered her gun and rested herself back onto the cold floor. He lowered his weapon as well, and held out a hand to help her up. She just nodded in disagreement and stayed on the floor.

"You'll catch a cold." He stated in a dull voice.

"A cold is the least of my worries right now..."She said, her German accent more tolerable then the other he had to deal with.

"You really need to get back up and onto the cot, Takeo hit you pretty hard. You should rest if you plan on surviving this thing." Worrying about the enemy's health was unlike him, though at this time it didn't matter where you came from, it was work together or dies alone.

After a moment of silence he decided to ask a question that had been on his mind from the beginning.

"Do you know the Doc?" He asked simply, He received a glare from the woman below him.

Before he knew it her leg was cuffed around his ankle, she tugged just a bit and hi tumbled to the ground, she rolled over and got on top of him, her arm placed to his throat and her gun to his head.

"Better question Marin, What makes you think you can let your guard down?"

"When there's a little girl involved I get a little soft." He stated in a husky voice, as well as trying to get some air.

"I'm not a little girl." She stated back. Not amused. He rolled over and was now on top of her. He grabbed her hand and beat it against the concrete floor till she let the gun go.

"Well you sure are smaller than me...Oorah" He laughed as he picked up her gun and locked on the safety, putting it in his pocket. Knowing this would hurt she still tried it.

"Oorah this!" She head-butted him and he rolled off of her letting her free to escape. She stood up, ready to run but looked back at the man in pain. He did try and help her...Ugh she was to nice sometimes.  
She held out her hand to help him up. He grabbed it and she pulled the Marin up and to his feet.

"Don't doubt me..." She stated, something told her she was becoming more and more like the person she hated. Before she could really acknowledge it though, the force of their skulls making contact began to affect her. She saw those annoying black dots again and for the second time in this chapter she took a little nap, this time falling into the Americans arms.

* * *

**A/N:**

**|: I have a thing for the American and The German, You got's a Problem?**

**The Russian is too fat and The Jap is too selfish. **

**All right then, Tomorrow I will post more, maybe three or four if I feel like it. It's going to be my last day as I have tests all week. So around 4-5 Chapters a week maybe? Hope it makes up for it. **

**Reviews are respected! :3**


	7. Seven: Knee deep in Zombie shit

**Say Abracadavre Now.**

**Chapter Seven: Knee deep in Zombie shit**

**A/N:**

**;o I so agree with you 'Trolo' but you should remember, I'm writing this for shits and giggles and I am going up with it as I go. In the beginning I had no Idea what her name was when I started writing. To be honest I don't see why anyone is reading this or better yet, why I'm posting it. I'm one of those people who just like to write for fun. Either way, thanks for your review. It did make me smile and I will try and actually give a damn about my story and try and make it less Mary-Sue-Trash-Like in the future. I guess when it comes to writing a fanfic I'm horrible at it. xD but once again, Thank you for the review. I don't mind someone telling me of my flaws, I'm more of the person to accept it. **

**Let's get on with the story though, shall we?**

* * *

_It's been a few weeks or so sense they had met there new teammate. Though she kept to herself and tried to avoid any contact from them as she could. They didn't really mind this but still, they had a lot of questions for her. Or at least three of them did. One already knew everything there is to know about her, and a little more._

* * *

"Fuck, There comin' from everywhere! These freak-bags need to be taught a lesson!" The American yelled as he was spraying zombies with bullets from his M1A1 (Thompson). He looked behind him to make sure the rest of his team where all right. Russian, Check. Jap, Check. Crazy German Doctor number one, Check. Crazy German Doctor number two...Ugh where did she go? They were all in the court yard giving the zombies a taste of their lead but her, she tends to stray off. Knowing where she would be, he had to turn his head almost all the way around, she as well where slaying the freak bags with her M1919 on the cat walk in teleporter room C. After spending a long while in there she almost felt safer if she stayed there. Plus the four other men seemed to like it in the court yard best.

"American! Keep your eyes on the dead!" The doctor shrieked as he shot a bullet into the dead Nazis rotting brain that had almost grabbed the Marin and had him for dinner.

He gave him a smug look and continued with his Thompson. Before he knew it he heard a plea for help behind him, or something in that sort.

"Gah! No fucking Ammo! Get away you un-dead-freak!" She was backed into a corner with flesh rotting maggot filled zombies ready to take a bite out of her the moment they got the chance. She pulled out her bowie knife and began to slice them one by one. This wasn't working as much as she hoped it would.

He tried to turn around and shoot a few of the zombies off her tail but this didn't work to well either, seeing as though he had enough of them in front of him.

She let out a wail as her knife got stuck in one of the Nazis throats. She was un-armed and in big trouble. She blocked herself with small her arms, knowing this wouldn't protect her from the un-dead but still it was better than just giving up.

She thought she was dead, she thought she was a goner, and then she thought '_Dying wouldn't be so bad. No more zombies_.' Then she realized if it wasn't for her there wouldn't be such things, so either way it was going to be hell. Finally she thought, '_Why am I still alive_?' as she moved her arms from her face and saw a certain German doctor in front of her. He had taken down the remainder of zombies and held out his hand to help the woman up. Jezzika was confused. Why on earth would he save her life after trying to kill her? Why even worry of her safety? She out of all people didn't worry about his in return. So why?

Her mind ran through the series of events leading up to this point in dread, regret, and confusion.

"This is a hand. This is also the part where you take it and I help you up, and then you thank me over and over again for saving your poor and useless life. Haven't you seen the movies dear?" He said as he let out a stuck up laugh.

The woman accepted his invitation and grabbed his hand, Him pulling her up to her feet. Only thing was that she did not thank him, not once.

She grabbed her Bowie knife from the Zombies throat and proceeded down the cat walk. Not saying a word the German Doctor who didn't like the fact she completely ignored him and didn't do what he had said. On her way down she had noticed a very annoyed American giving the German man a dirty look. She didn't understand, nor did she care.

'_That fuckin' Nazi...'_ Dempsey didn't like the thought of the Doctor being her 'knight in shining armor' or whatever you would like to call it. This also made him confused as well but he just decided to go along with his feeling.

"Hey, Jess. You OK there?"

"It is pronounced 'Jezzika', and yes American. I am fine." She ensured with a dry tone. She went over to the box and kicked it. The swarm of zombies had let off, for now any way. If she was going to find a gun she'd better do it quick. The lid flew open as a ray of light shot out of it. Guns appeared and disappeared in front of her eyes. A monkey bomb and Molotov here and there, but it landed on something she couldn't use to protect herself. A teddy bear.

"Dammit Samantha! Stop with the games all read!" She shouted as the box levitated and disappeared to its new spawning point. She had enough. Her mind was filled with thoughts and all she wanted to do was sit and record them in her audio diary. Something about talking about it made her feel lighter. She had neither time to do that nor the personal space.

"Hahahaha! Bye bye~!"

She threw her empty M1919 on the ground and kicked it, the fact her life was saved by the one man she hated made her gut tingle. Jezzika made her way to one of the many exits of the court yard before a man shouted "Where do ya think you're goin'? You have no gun! You'll just be eaten alive!" She paid no response to this and just kept walking. "Dammit, Momma always told me to help out a pretty lady when needed so guess I gotta go wi'cha!" The American trailed along behind her like a little lap dog.

"I'm better on my own American." Once more she said with a dry tone.

"Ya' know there sweet cheeks, I have a name. It's Tank Dempsey!"

"Ja, And so do I. It's not Sweet Cheeks either. Jezzika Rihon Klein!" She snarled as she turned around to meet his expression. He looked as though he was about to burst out laughing.

"What is so funny Amer-Tank Dempsey?"

"For one there buddy, you fuckin' said 'Sweet Cheeks'. For two, your middle name is 'Ryan'? Isn't that a guy's name?" Finally he had to let it out. He laughed so hard he had to hold his gut from sheer laughter.

She didn't find this amusing.

"For one, Amer-Tank Dempsey, You said it first." Well that was simple.

"Two, It is Spelled R I H O N, Not R Y A N. Now if you are going to back me up while I grab a Gun, Then get your ass in gear." She turned back around and began to walk faster, hearing the screams of the dead getting louder. She rather not get caught without a weapon again.

"Bossy much?" He muttered under his breath. He still trailed behind her, weapon in hand. By the time it took them to get there he had killed quite a few of those freak bags. He began to wonder how the others were doing.

"Come on, Come on! DG-2! DG-2...Ugh the Monkeys! FUCK!" She grabbed the Monkey bomb that was floating in the golden light and the box lid fell shut. She kicked it one more time as one gun traded places with another. The last to appear was a golden toy looking gun. Her mind was cleared as her eyes lay upon the weapon.

"Aha! I knew it! Finally!" She pulled the gun from the box and a small spark of electricity ran across the golden metal. It was rather light for a kick ass gun.

"Uhm, what in hell is that?" The Marin asked, he had never seen it before in his life. He believes she called it the 'DG-2'.

"It is the 'Wunderwaffe DG-2' One of Doctor Richtofen's greatest inventions. At least one good thing came from that man..." She then noticed who she was talking to. An American. Not a good thing to have conversations about.

"All right, I have one last stop and I will be in the court yard. You may leave now American...I mean, '_Tank_'." She was planning on grabbing herself some Juggernog, Seeing as though it had worn off and she needed more.

"Are you sure ya don't need my help?" He asked as they walked down the stairs in front of Teleporter A.

"Ja, I am positive."

Giving a guess on where she was going he figured he could use some as well.

"All right then, I'll be goin' to tha' Jugger-Girl. See you in tha' court yard." He noticed they were walking the same way, so this must've meant that she was also headed to the Juggernog machine as well.

* * *

"Ladies first!" He said as they made it to the Juggernog machine. She beat on the machine till a glass bottle fell out. She picked it up and pushed the lid off with her thumb, the cool bottle had dew licking the sides of the glass and her hand. The man as well picked up a glass bottle that fell from the machine. He and she both chugged the cold red liquid down, the woman finishing first.

"Uh, You gotta little somthin'..." He pointed to his lip, indicating that she had some of the juice on her mouth. She used her glove to wipe away what she thought was the cola. Turned out it wasn't.

"No, it's on tha' other side." He laughed hesitantly. She still missed the small red liquid on her lip. It almost annoyed him so he took his thumb and ran it across her cherry red stained lip to remove the un-wanted cola. He noticed that she had tensed up and grabbed his arm, but for some reason she didn't remove his hand. And he didn't remove it either. He found this to be a great opportunity to snag a little kiss. He leaned forward to the girl with a doggy grin on his face. Something once more felt Déjà vu as the American's lips touched German's. With one kiss after another she found his free hand running up her left arm. It trailed up her skins and soon found itself running across a small scar that rested somewhere between her shoulder and neck. The kiss ended when he looked down to acknowledge the healed wound. He examined it for a quick instant before she moved his hand away. Though he had taken long enough to know what it was. He laughed a little in thought and ask a playful question "Oh, don't tell me you're inta' that kinda' stuff? Never woulda' thought!"

She slapped his hand away from her cheek and turned around. She heard the un-dead marching to them just in time.

"We have wasted enough time here American. The dead are starting to swarm, we should leave!" She said in an annoyed voice. She threw her bottle in the rotting face of one of those freaks and pulled out a Monkey bomb. She winded it up and threw it into the crowd long enough for them to escape.

Not only did she have the Doc to think about, but now the Horny American as well. Something told her she wasn't going to get to record any of her thoughts down any time soon.

* * *

**A/N:**

**All right, I didn't really get to this till 1am this morning and for once in my life had something better to do. Draw. **

**I decided to draw Jezzika Klein. **

******manami1625 (dot) deviantart (dot) com /#/d3c423u**  


**This actually took a while to do, seeing as though I first drew it on paper then re-drew it on the computer. **

**I'd also like to thank maferwafer for their lovely review. You're so sweet, Thank you for the offer. **

**All right now, Tank seems to be getting a little luckier than the Doc did there in the beginning. O; No fair~!  
If anyone read the authors comment on the photo above then they would know I have already written another story before this of Jezzika but she isn't a part of the makes of the zombies. She is just there to kill them. As well as everyone else being OOC as hell. Nothing really has changed though.**

**I must go to sleep now seeing as though it is now 3am and I've been awake for about 20-30 hours. Not so good.**

**Reviews are respected, No matter what kind. :D**

**p.s,**

**Does anyone know of some good games for xBox 360? I need more Gamerscore! D:**


	8. Eight: They're all inside my head

**Say Abracadavre Now**

**Chapter Eight: They're all inside my head**

**So, it's 2:43 am and I figure "I can't stop drawing Jessika so why not finish the story? She seems to be a big inspiration to my art work lately." And it's true, if you look on my profile there are a few links to some drawings I drew in my spare time of her. Usually I would be drawing Richtofen then hating it and crumbling it up, Or Alex from my X story. So I have a new inspiration here!**

**But I think I can speak for all of my split personalities when I say drawing is much easier than writing. So this may not turn out as you guys hoped. **

**I shall try again with accents! **

**So let's get on to the story shall we? Richtofen's POV maybe? Cx**

* * *

_She noticed it annoyed him, she noticed it was eating his heart out, she noticed this, yet he didn't. So was she really in love with someone else, or just pretending? The sour smell of death never smelt so sweet._

* * *

'_Calling each aza by zer first name, zat is a bad sign…zey also give zose….zose looks to each aza! Zen zey is gone for great periods of time and…VHAT ZE HELL ARE ZEY DOING ZEN! Zis frustrates me! GAH!'_

The German doctor paced back and forth on his hills, He was going over everything he began to notice about his ex-love and the Americans relationship. It seemed that it had progressed in a rather romantic type of way. He told himself over and over again that it wasn't jealousy, it was just curiosity.

'_I zink…I zink ze American is trying to 'rub it in meine face' as vhell….zis does not set well viff me!'_

He sat down at the mainframe, waiting for the noise that informed him to press the pretty red button, linking the teleporter.

"Zey boff piss me off!" He yelled, throwing his MP40 in the air. Before he knew it he heard the little noise and stood straight up. He pressed the button, successfully linking the teleporter as well as opening up the Pack-A-Punch machine. There's an electric blue flash of light as the other two appeared before the German man. The American was smirking and the German woman was, well, she looked like she was giggling but with nothing coming out. Then again, He hadn't seen nor heard her 'giggle' in almost….let's see now…Forever. So it was kind of odd.

"Vhat….Vhat are you doing? Are you…Giggling? Or are you choking?" He stated, in a dry yet sarcastic tone.

"Nein! Neiza!" She proclaimed as she straightened herself up and took hold of her DG-2 and turned around facing the Pack-A-Punch Machine.

"I call dibs on first use!" The American man said, pulling his Thompson up to him.

"Zis is mine! Get away ze boff of you!" The doctor pushed them both a side and threw his MP40 inside of the machine. He laughed hysterically as he waited for the gun to pop out, rubbing his hands together in excitement.

"What's your problem Doc!"

"I am in a hurry! Ze children are coming! Ve need to head back to ze court yard and fast! Oh~! It has arrived!" He pulled out his newly transformed MP40 out, now with the name "The AfterBurner" but by the time the American made his way up to the machine one of the undead freak bags where grabbing at his feet, hanging from the ledge.

"Fuck!" He kicked the rotting Nazi in the face with his hill and it fell to the floor.

"Vell, it doesn't look like ve vill be upgrading anyzing right now. Let us head back to ze cat walk." The German woman said to the American, though her eyes were glued to the German Doctor with intense hatred.

* * *

"Oh for love of vodka, where in hell did you get that gun, Doc?" The Russian asked. He may have been drunk but was still smart enough to notice the change in guns. They began to converse about the awesomeness of his new gun as the American and The German woman walked passed and up to the cat walk. Edward noticed this and something about it sent chills down his spine. Usually she hated it when someone went into teleporter room C with her or to help her or anything! Why is he going up there now?

"Jessika, vhere are you going?" He asked, more like demanding as he grabbed her arm.

"Up to ze cat walk obviously. Vhy do you care, Edward?" She replied, trying to remove his hand.

"Zat-Zat American is going viff you?" His eyes darted to the American soldier and back, his voice held frustration. Dempsey had just noticed that the woman wasn't beside him anymore and turned around to see where she had gone. His eyes landed on the Doc who was grabbing her arm, a little too hard for either of their liking.

"Ja, He is. Again, Vhy do you care, Edward?" She asked once more, this time with a shaky voice, failing at removing his hand.

"Ve need ze American down here, not up zer playing hooky viff you." He said with a dirty tone, annoyed and trying to make up an excuse. He wasn't going to just come out and tell her something he hadn't noticed himself. He stared her down, he was annoyed, pissed off, angry, and anything you could think of.

Jessika began to peal at his fingers. She was slightly freaking out, she wasn't used to people touching her or staring her in the eyes as such, the close contact was scaring her. She usually made sure she didn't get too close to any of the ones here; Going in the teleporter was sort of an exception she had to make to stay alive, but she still had small panic attacks, which evidently look like she was giggling or choking. She felt his grip tighten around her arm, the burning feeling only increased with the pressure. "S-Stop It! Zat hurts!" Her gloves covered in blood only slipped off the black cloth of his as she tried to claw his hands away.

"Hey Doc, That's enough with that now!" Tank grabbed his wrist and pulled it away from the woman's arm yet obviously not knowing what was going on or what they were talking about, once free she quickly grabbed the bruised limb and held it.

"You Americans are all ze same, butting into a situation zat has nozing to do viff you!" He pulled his arm back and balled it into and fist, ready to punch the Blond in front of him but before he could swing the German woman had practically read his mind, swinging at the American. She gave him a nice hit square in the jaw. She began to flex her fingers back and forth as the other man began to laugh.

"Tank, I do not need your help. I can handle zis on my own. Danke." Jessika said as she waved her hand around. He held his jaw and looked at her with a confused puppy dog look on his face, then turned away. His jaw was pretty hard, but before Edward knew it the same hand had met his face as well. Busting his lip in the process. Giving his face the same confused look as well, but it didn't last long as the blood began to fall from his lip.

"And you, don't fucking touch me again…" Her voice was calm but her body was shaking all over. "Or look at me…" She finished in a soft mutter. She walked up to the cat walk and made sure neither of the two men fallowed her. Her arm was bruised and hand was swollen.

* * *

"Ich bin ein Doctor….I should remember how to fix zis…" She held her hand, heat radiating off of it, swelling almost twice its size. She tried to remember…she could…she tried remembering back before she joined group 935 when she was working for the German army as a 'nurse', Healing other wounds. She remembered that that was in fact part of her life, but she doesn't remember living it.

"…Vas I a Doctor?" She began to doubt herself. She couldn't remember anything anymore. Everything was a blur. She stood up and ran straight to the large dusty shelves that contained a basket full of audio diary's, whenever she would remember something of her life or wanted to not forget about it she would record them in her diaries for her to go over later…But, they weren't there.

"Nein…v-vhat's happening...?" She started shaking, that basket had contained all of her memories, everything, her life! She began to think the basket was never there, the audio diaries where never recorded, the life she thinks she knew and lived was never lived at all…. it was just…It was just all in her head.

She backed up to the side of the platform of which the teleporter was at. The cries of the dead were drowned out by the humming coming from it. She slid down the wall and sat on the cold concrete floor and acted as though there was a recorder in her hand and began to speak.

"Finally Erik died; He decided to cut ze power off." She began to speak, reciting word for word the last audio diary she herd of hers. "...Now I'm stuck in here viff no vay out...I zink Samantha had gotten to him...I can shtill see her face...Her doll like face... Her doll like face…Her doll like Face…Doll like…Face…" She passed out.

* * *

"Hey, Guys, Where's Jezzika?" Dempsey asked curiously, some of those freak-bags were coming from teleporter room C and usually she killed all of them. Also he didn't hear any gun shots or see her on the cat walk.

"Eh, the female German? She look like sister…if sister was pretty…" The Russian said, digressing from the topic.

"But, no. Not seen her, too busy with vodka and dead!" He held his bottle up in the air and took a swig and slipped it back into his bag. The Japanese man just shook his head honorably back and forth and began to finish off his share of zombies.

For once the German man and the American looked each other in the eye, thinking the exact same thing. They both dropped their positions and ran to teleporter room C where they found the young German woman lying up against the wall and the teleporter. The brain thirst zombies didn't pay any attention to her, maybe because she had looked so lifeless and hadn't posed a threat.

"Jessika, Jezzika are you all right?" The Doctor said as he shook her a little too rough.

"Move, Doc! You're doin' nothin' but freakin' out!" He pushed the doctor to the side and picked the woman up after making sure she had a pulse.

'_He's doing my job! Ich Bin der doctor here!'_

She began to wince as the American put too much pressure on her injured arm, her eyes began to flicker open as the German pulled her away from him, but only long enough to see his face, then she fell back into her unconscious state.

"What's your problem Doc!"

"You idiot, can you not tell you are causing pain!" He held her so her arm was propped against his chest to make sure he won't bring pain, even though the look on her face right now was priceless.

"You're the reason she has that in the first place!" He said in defense, not knowing that that wouldn't hurt his ego but only arouse him. In fear of her falling, he took her other arm and wrapped it around his neck. She pulled herself closer to him, and rested her head onto his chest unconsciously. He knew that if she was conscious, she would be kicking and screaming to get away.

"Nikolai! Grab anyzing you can find for Jessika to rest on and bring it in here!"

"Ugh, Really? I on break! Have her do it her se-" He looked through the door way and notice that she was knocked out cold and being carried by the German.

"NOW!" The doctor yelled, the Russian and the Jap went running out of the court yard and in opposite directions. Edward marched over to the quick revive machine, this was a nice closed in area that not a lot of the zombies came from, also he could get a few thing he needed from the Quick Revive machine faster than anywhere else. He held her in his hands till the others got back with something he could lay her on. Richtofen looked down at her face which held a painful expression, as he did the American was looking at him with full hatred running threw his veins.

* * *

**Tried to make it a long one for you guys, just 'cause I'm short doesn't have to mean everything I write will be short!**

**This was a five page long chapter, took 3 days to write (Started over so many times! I guess I liked this one the best.) I just wanted it to be the best for you guys. : 3**

**I have a lot of ideas for this story I just don't know how to put them on paper! (Or, well, on the screen.) **

…**Characters…too…OOC… *Death***

**;o Also, Jessika is so Mary Sue it's un-real. But she is fun to draw with a gun, so it's kewl.**

**SHE BE GOIN' CRAZEH, SHE NOT BELIVIN' IT'S NOT BUTTA'!**

'**nuff with my rant, I need a blog. .-.**

**Reviews are Respected, So are your kidneys, Just sayin'.**

**None for you Dempsey, None for you…**


	9. Nine: Don't throw stones in Theaters

**Say Abracadavre Now**

**Chapter Nine: Don't throw stones in Theaters. **

**All right, I had finished a 7 page long chapter after what feels like years of not writing and my lap top just up and shut down. .-. I think it was my lap top telling me I suck…**

**Anyway, Thanks Zombiegirl777 for the reviews and PM's :3 And I will try and draw your character for you soon! (I've been sketching her for a while but I'm not sure if it's the right look.) **

**Anyway, more drawings of Jezzika will be posted soon! R&R, or as I like to say RRR "Reviews are Respected!"**

* * *

_She doesn't want to become like him…she doesn't want to...to lose her mind, to lose control of herself. But it doesn't matter, it's already too late._

* * *

"Nozing is really vong viff her. Nozing ze Quick Revive wont fix." The doctor said as he retreated from the woman lying on a cot.

"So, you're saying she just passed out for shits n' giggles?" The American soldier asked. He was sitting against a wall waiting to find out what was wrong with his team mate.

"Nein, zere was in fact a reason but…I don't know vhy. I must examine her more…Reminds me of patient # 125 zough not as much blood…" He began to pace back and forth on his hills.

"Damn, Doc, You're fuckin' sick."

"Nein, nein, I'm in quite a healthy position…" He then noticed what the American meant. "Oh you mean-"

"Just find a way to...Eh, fix her." Dempsey stood up and ran his fingers threw his short blond hair and let out a frustrated grunt.

"She's not a toy. vhen she gets broke you just can't take some duct tape and tape her back togeza, especially vhen you don't know vhere ze tape vould go!" As he spoke in a high tone he removed his hat and began to do the same. Richtofen looked over to the marine and noticed this and let his hand fall as did the American in annoyance.

"Dammit Doc, **Just fix her**!" With that he began to move toward the door.

"All vight, I vill see vhat I can do. But vhen you come back and zere is duct tape everyvhere zen do-"

"**Doc**!"

"Ja, ja. I get it." Edward waved his hand and let him take his leave. Believe it or not he was as worried as the American. Maybe even more. He just wouldn't show it. He was left to ponder over what might be causing her black outs. He had a good Idea of what, but he wasn't sertant.

"Vake up!" A certain German man yelled. He shook the woman in the cot till her eye lids flickered open just an inch.

"Vhat ze hell do you vant Doctor?" Jezzika replied in the same harsh tone as she began to collect herself. She rubbed her eyes with here right hand, something telling her not to move her left. Fot somereason she felt as though she was back in her office, passed out at her desk. _'Maybe he needs copies again? Alvays viff ze copies!'_. Even with that, She Felt the most at peace than she had in a while.

"I vant you to vake up! As If it isn't zat obvious!" Edward starting shaking her again.

"Ja, Ja, vell I am avake now. Thanks to you…" She stated dryly she went to sit up, but when she did a sudden bolt of pain rushed from her shoulder to her finger tips. She clutched her left arm when everything from the day before began to come back to her. Jessika shrugged away from the doctors helping hand and pushed her self back and up against the cold wall.

"Shtay ze hell avay! Do not come any closer!" Jezzika ordered with pain in her high voice. Edward was slightly confused but it didn't really faze him. The injured woman winced as he edged closer and she noticed the rather large needle in his hand. Usually she wasn't scared of needles; she'd grown out of that fear, even one of that size. But when it was placed in the doctors hands….She just knew what he could do with a needle, she'd seen it up close and personal…Before she could think anu further he'd grabbed her arm and pulled it out straight.

"Now be shtill! You don't vant me shticking zis in ze vrong spot!...No vait, keep moving!" He let out a terrifying cackle and not even checking for a vain he stuck it straight into her arm and pushed the clear blue tinted liquid in. After a second or so she noticed the pain had stopped.

"Better, Ja?" Richtofen asked as he removed the needle. surprisingly, yes. It did feel better. But only until a shutter went down her spine as she could feel the bones beneath her skin slowly mend themselves together with the help of that special blue liquid of course.

"Vhat vas zat!" She demanded as a horrible taste filled her mouth.

"Vell… '_Vhen everyzing has been dragging you down, grabs you by ze hair and pulls you to ze ground, if you wanna get up, you need a little revive!'_" He sung the last verse over again and began to laugh, singing the quick revive song. She didn't really care for quick revive, she just needed Juggernogg, double tap and sometimes depending on the gun, speed cola. Never quick revive. She hated the jingle too…ugh… She stood up and began to stretch her arm in a circular rotation. She went to grab her guns before she could, a hand stopped her and she could tell he was being rather serious now. This was scary.

The doctor stood up and looked her dead in the eye, which made her feel very uncomfortable. Was he about to give the "You have cancer" Speach?

"Now, Jezzika, as much as I vould like to shtrap you down and shtick sharp pointy metal objects in to you to get ze answer I vill first be villing to give you ze option to tell me yourself…. Vhat ze hell is vong viff you?" No, he wasn't.

Jezzika looked down to the blood stained floor to avoid that stare...it was...just...

"Nozing zat you haven't already cured viff ze quick revive. Mein arm is fine now, nozing to vorry about…"

He rolled his eyes. She knew what he was talking about.

Jezzika just couldn't bring herself to tell him. She didn't want to look week. She w_asn't weak. _

"Nozing to vorry about? Ze random black outs? Zis is not good Jezzika! If you get injured again I might not be zere to help you! You might end up…" He paused noticing what he was saying. Was he really about to confess his worry for her? Honestly? She had also noticed this which led her mind to wonder for that one second before he began to speak again throwing her off track. "Might end up slowing us down! Are you really zis selfish? Selfish and inconsiderate to let somezing like zis happen!" He removed his hat and began to trail his long slim fingers threw his short dark hair. Jezzika remembered when use to do that when he got angry at her. It always made her even more upset with the man, for some reason she didn't even know. He sighed on the close call, though, Before he had time to relax her mouth was up and running with come backs.

"Selfish? Who are you to be calling someone selfish!" Jezzika began to yell to the top of her lungs, it was surprising that the others couldn't hear her. "Look at you! Look at zes zings you have created! For Vhat? Zey have killed so may and now look at vhat you've done to ze vorld!" Her heart was pounding in her ears, her mind running through almost every memory she'd had no matter how much her brain tried to prevent this. She felt dizzy and almost as though she was about to pass out once more but she fought it, she wouldn't let herself black out again and make him her savior to it all once more. She didn't like looking weak and she refused to let herself to do so! She kept on with her rant and refused to let him leave feeling high and superior. "If it vasn't for you so many people vould still be alive! Vould still be here! Maxis, Samantha, Erik, Sophia, So many people's Lives vouldn't have ended ze way zey did! So many vouldn't be destroyed! If it vasn't for you-"

"Me? I didn't do it on my own, Dear." He said threw his laughter. "I had the help of those same people! Maxis! He vas ze one practically running it! His daughter, vell, she vas just annoying. Erik and Sophia, zey both helped! And oh, do not forget you! You didn't sheem to have a problem viff ze things I, _we, _did when you were in my office on my de-"

"That's enough!" She covered her ears like a child; she didn't want to hear it.

"You helped out just as much as anyone."

"_Shut up!_"

" You conducted the experiments, and I must say, vas more fascinated than most anyone there.

"_**I said shut up!"**_

"So obsessed with getting zings done, Maybe trying to impress me, vas it?

"_**SHUT ZE HELL UP!"**_

She grabbed his tie, pulling it till it almost began to choke him.

_**"**_...So if you're to blame anyone for zes vong doings…blame yourself as vell."

_'…He's right; I helped just as much…but…' S_he let go of his tie and once more, looked to the ground in dismantlement in her self. Just utter disgust.

He turned to leave, picking up his Afterburner on the way but she began to speak and he stopped, wanting to hear just what she had to say.

"Next time, don't be a coward and send your dogs to do your dirty work." She took hold of her DG-2 and strapped her alien gun to her side as she marched her way passed the doctor and out the door.

"Next time…make sure I'm dead…" Even though it was a faint whisper, Edward could still hear the hate behind the words.

_A while later_

Electricity began to shoot from behind the american and into the undead in front of him. The blue light jumped from one walking corpse to the next as there brains slowly liquified and spilled from there eye sockets. There was only one person he knew of that had the weapon that possesed that characteristical trait. Jezzika. He turned around quickly to see the German woman on the cat walk fireing away with her wonder weapon.

"Ah, Jezz! You're back!" The American yelled across the court yard. Nikolai and Takeo turned around as well. Nikolai raised his bottle before noticing it was all gone and Takeo just bowed.

"Enough viff ze welcome back convacations! Zey are comeing!" The German Doctor yelled. At first you could swear he was scared but really, He was quite exited. He rand from the front line and backed up beside the American as waves of zombies fallowed. Jezzika fired her last rounds from her ray gun into the hord.

"No Ammo in ze Ray Gun! We must use ze MDT! Eh...Zhe Teleporter!"

The undead were running up the stairs blocking her path so she jumped over the rail and landed hard onto the concreet, a sharp paint running threw her legs, but she ignored it. She placed her Ray Gun on her side and switched back to her DG-2 and reloaded. She had 3 more bullets then she was out. _'I must use zese wisely...'_

"Ja! I vill be in zere to prep ze MDT!" He let a few more rounds depleat from his after burner before retiaring from his postiion and taking a new in Teleporter room C.

"MDT?" Dempsey asked curiously.

"Ze 'teleporter'. _Filthy American.._. Everyone fallow me!" Edward waved his hands as Nikolai and Takeo ran behind him.

"I'll stay here till you've got it done! Get goin' Doc!" Team work was needed if they wanted to survive. The rotting meat falling from the bones of these souless createars where all he could see as he began to fire rounds of his upgraded Tohmpson into the bags of flesh and bone. Back in the teleporer room, Jezzika and the Doc where as well working together to get the Teleporter working even after there little Russian and Jap where fighting off the rest of the hord comeing for them.

"I've got it from here, You help hold zem off!" Edward ordered. She didn't like fallowing his, or anyones for that matter. But it was needed. Jezzika nodded and turned around, taking a few steps out of the teleporter. She made her way back up to the cat walk to help Dempsey with the hoard from there. Richtofen's lips began to curl up to his ears as a deviant plan began to un-fold in his head, the reels turning, He liked this plan.

She turned and charged the last three bults into her DG-2 and aimed for the Undead below. she pulled the trigger as electricity zapped into one of the souless monsters and out to the other. Tank turned and noticed she was back up to her original spot.

"Thanks, doll!" He yelled from his position, giving her a wink.

Jezzika took down at least 10 till the electric trail quit, she shot one more time, the hord reduced down to few numbers. Still, they where out numbered.

"I only have one last bult, then I'm out!"

"Yeah, Well I'm fully out!" Nikolai pulled out a granade and threw it into the crowd that covered the teleporters entrance. The the explosion was fallowed by the rain of blood and body parts. If only Richtofn wasn't occupied...Hissing zombies with no legs where all that where left.

As the dust cleared and the rain stopped the American Marine was seen running back when an all too well Fermilier click was heard.

"No ammo! I'm out!"

That wasn't good seeing as though thousands of the undead where right behind him and now almost everyone was out of ammo.

"Alvight alvight! Everyone, back into ze teleporter!" He yelled, finally read to leave. Takeo and Nikolai took one step back, All ready in the teleporter with the Doc.

The Doc's hand slammed down onto the button before the woman had time to even jump from the balcony.

"Doc, Wait! Jezzika is still out there!" Dempsey pulled his arm back, Trying to stop the mad man.

"Oh, Really? I didn't notice." He let out a high laugh as he slouched back and seen the look on the Americans face.

It was too late, the button was pushed.

"You idiot! She's going to die! She can't just make it out here on 'er own!" He pulled at his jacket, Making him stand straight.

"Oh, Dempsey! You catch on so quick! How cute, If I vasn't a doctor, and vas a teacher, I'd be so tickled!" Richtofen said in a high pitched voice. It was saracasim, yes. But Dempsey almost thought he was serious. Richtofens face went from impressed and happy-go-lucky to seriouse. "But, I'm not. **_Get off me!_**" He pulled away.

The American refused to leave her behind, even though there were zombies on ever side, he ran out of the machine just when Jezzika heard the noise of the teleporter being activate. She turned around, seeing Richtofen smiling and beginning to wave.

"Dammit! Edward, you fucking coward!" That was it, once more, she lost it.

Jezzika lifted her DG-2 and shot at the teleporter, knowing it would either shut off -Allowing the zombies to enter and feast upon the ones inside-, or simply electrocute the ones inside it untill cooked. But, her plans failed. Along with Edwards. Instead of the Electricity Consuming and Teleporting the 3 men inside of the machine and leaving Jezzika and Tank behind, the electricity fromt he DG-2 connected with the electricity from the MDT bouncing off consuming both Jezzika and Tank along with the members of the 'Ha-Ha-I'm-going-to-be-teleported-and-your-not' Group. Sparks began to fly, strange images appeared and After what felt like hours of nothingness There feet finally met the ground. Or a rather power less main frame. At first there thought's where "It wont take long for the zombies to turn around and run to us, we need ammo!" Only thing was that the Mainframe they had appeared at wasn't the one they had aimed for, so now, there thought have changed. "It wont take long for zombies to find us, where ever we are. So let's find some ammo." Kinda similar, But still.

"Zat vas...odd...I did not program ze MDT to transport us here...Hmm.." Richtofen began to contomplait on what had happen after he stood up, dusting the dirt from his jacket. He then noticed The American running up the stair and approaching the doors. *Something made Dempsey think a 'pretty ol' thaang' would pop out that door in front of him, but no. That didn't happen. He kicked it down as Takeo fallowed but Nikolai had other plans.

"Dempshey! Vhy are you not being eaten by ze children!" He whinned, he then noticed Jezzika to the far right, kneeled over beside a pedestal.

"Gah! Vhat is vong viff you! You wont die! Dammit Jezzika! _**Just die!**_" He threw a rock at her and it grazed her shoulder just enough to draw blood.

"'Ey! Rich-toe-fan! Leave my woman alone!" He snarld, he stomped his foot as a warning.

"Dempsey, Just go get some veapons dammit!" Jezzika yelled after blushing. Well that as odd.

"Ugh, Were's my Vodka?...No Vodka!" The Russian interrupted the argument as he began to freak out till he saw a bar over to the right. First thing on his mind right now; Vodka.

Jezzika looked at her DG-2, it was fried, completely broken. No matter, It could still be used as a weapon. She threw it at the German man but he quickly noticed it after being detracted from Nikolai and ducked.

"Vhat did you do zat for?" Edward whaled.

"So, once more you tried to kill me? Failing, Ja. But, you still had an attempt. " The American had all ready gone up stairs with the Jap as the others argued. She marched up to the man, standing on her toes to get to a semi-eye-to-eye level.

"But You asked for it!" He yelled as he threw his hands in the air.

"I asked for you to do it yourself as vell! Remember? You're nozing but a covard!" She went to swing at him but he dodged again, making her tumble forward. He caught her at the last second.

"Failing? It's not my fault! I didn't expect you to fire at mein MDT!" He said really fast before she pushed him away. He then noticed that was ment to be an inside thought. " Vait...I didn't try and kill you, you're over exadgerating. I just...simply...Misunderstood. I zought you had decided to shtaaay~, You know, finish zem off your self. It's not mein fault you are suicidal. " Nice cover up, Doc. He laughed sarcastically when she gave him the I'm-Not-Buying-It-Look

"Oh vell~"

"I'm not like zat Machine of yours, I'm not ze MDT, You can't just press mein buttons and ze results be exactly vat you'd expected...exactly like you'd programed..." She trailed off into thaught, finding a solution to her problem. "Vait a minute. Maybe I am like ze MDT...Very similar...Very...Unpradictable...ze Wunderwaffe DG-2 seemed to've given ze teleporter a raza huge berst of energy, overloading ze teleporter, hince our arrival at zis...Is zis ze?" She began to trail off once more into thought this time as she looked around at the theater lobby She saw an empty bar -Emty before Nikolai attempted to have raided it- with a powerless Quik revive machin behind it. Powerless. '_Great, we've gotta find the power...'_

"Ja, zis is vere ve reavealed ze MDT" He informed, Breaking her thought. "And In ze begining named 'Super Humans' along viff ze 115 powered...vell everyzing, to ze Nazi Party." He continued. " Almost everyzing anyway. Doctor Maxis and I had been ze ones who'd Presented zem. Remember? "

Yeah, She remembered all right. She demanded to present a few things herself, but they said it would be embarassing for a woman to stand before the 'higher ups' and explain something to them as though they were stupid...wich they were.

"You and Sophia helped. You stood up zere and added in ze reals vile ve did so. Zat seemed to be all you could do-"

"Ja, Edward." She interupted. "I remember...Just days before your 'little out burst'." She said in a town that made 'Out burst' sound like something a child would have if he was grounded and couln't keep his favorite Toy. Which, In a way was exactly what happen. She noticed how the argument turned into a brainstorming session...How lovely.

"But vhy have ve came here, zat is my question..."

"Maybe re-programmed ze MDT so it vould be more simpler to just Teleport ze onjects zen to cary zen avay and ve just simple 'flipped ze switch' zat sent you here... Theoretically speaking...But...Vasn't zis place more...Vell, more...Recent looking?" Jezzika spoke as she looked around, the flags where stained with blood and where ripped, the walls as well. The cealing looked as though it was to almost fall in on them. Nothing about this place looked as it had before. She saw two heavy metal doors in the back when all the suddon her vision got blurry. A small memory flashed before her eyes in just a second but she knew exactly what it was.

_Flash Back;;_

_"Really? I took part in zis as vell you know! I put in mein effort! Vhy can't I at least present ze 'vay-gun' It vas parochially my Idea!" Jezzika and Edward were arguing in front of the same two metal doors, Everything was bright and clean and rather beautiful. She stomped her foot down in a fuss and looked up at the man. He'd never seen such a cute yet annoying face in his whole life. Jezzika was pouting, her lower lip was sticking out and everything. She didn't notice it though, it was just a habit, you could say._

_"Ja, You did. So I guess you can-"_

_"Really!" She interrupted, Her face light up with muse._

_"Ja...Wait, Samantha must present it with you!" He said in cheer. She noticed he was now pulling her leg._

_" I mean, She did help viff ze design and all." Edward laughed and handed her a stack of pappers._

_"Hand these to Ludwig, He is up in his 'office'...Ze projector room." He snickered. She, on the other hand, didn't find this at all amusing. _

_Jezzika turned away, steam just blowing from her ears, practically._

_"Vait, one more zing.."Richtofen noticed and pulled her around by her arm with a rather large smile carved into his face and gave her a kiss on the lips, causing small confusion but more of a flustered look to spread across her own face._

_"Know, mein Darling...you can leave." _

"...Ja...It seemes zat when ze DG-2 overloaded ze MDT it also cause ze effect of time travel. " He sujjested as he pondered over his thoughts. He turned to look at her, Her face was almost as red as the flags around her as her eyes where staring at the metal doors. She didn't understand why memories like these started popping up. Edward had a good idea on what it was she was flustered over.

"V-Vhat! Time travel? How far? " Jezzika asked after collecting her self, now only blushing over embarrassment.

"Let me mess viff ze MDT for a while and maybe I Can fine a clue as to of how far...I didn't even know zat viff extra power it could operate zis way...Vhat all has Maxis been hiding from me? Vhat vas his true intentions? Perhaps ze station vill hold ze key to ze real goals of group 935...Who vould have zought the MDT was capable of time travel.

How many stations does zis group have? Vait...vhere did zat little girl disappear to? Samantha, vas it? Ah, I guess only time vill tell vhat new questions avaits us in zis...Theater of ze dammed..." As the last lines were spoken the gang ran back down stairs with new guns. It seemed as though they had broken down the first door to grab the PM63. Nikolai, passed out with a slight hand over got nudged by the Jap when moans where being heard.

"Catchy name Doc, Be we've gotta go! They're comein' in!" With that, they all head up stairs, ready to fight for there survival.

* * *

*** If you've read Zombiegirl777's story, you'd understand. xD **

**Anyway, Der Rise began to bore me and I needed a nice transaction from one map to the other. Yay! :3 Sadly, No more DG-2! **

**It took this long just to write this...this..crap! .-. I hate writer block. And the pressure was unbearable! ;-;**

**I thoght I was going to hate the new map pack...But...Richtofen's conversations with the others are just...Just Magnificent! So hot. ;o **

**Really though, I need to get it so badly! And one more thing, No, I'm not doing that thing where your character has a mystical disease and no one knows the cure. She has *Keeps wanting to say STD* PTSD. It is really hard to explain, but I have a medium case of it my self and that is why i know a lot about it. :/ Basing stuff off of what you know personaly shouldn't be filed under 'Mary-Sue', It's just easier to understand and morf into a character that way. Simple. Anyway, It usual happens when you've had something bad/traumatic happen as a child *My case* or when you've been to war *Her case*. She has it very badly. Her brain is trying to shut down everything that will trigger those memory of war and group 935. It's more active than usual because of her close relation to Element 115, which in a way (Such as with Dempsey, Nikolai, and Takeo) it can cause minor brain damage/Memory loss. When she sees Richtofen, trys to remember, or finds something similar, she starts remembering bits and peaces over again and her brain shuts it out causing herself to go in a rather memory relapsive state, hence the black outs. Or sometimes she just remembers and nothing happens. That's usually her brain thinking "Well, she can handle this one. I wont fuck with her." Trying to explain it in a rather simple way here, so deal with it. .-. I am finished though. :3 Next chap might be out sooner than you think, so keep checking in!**

**THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVAR! PARTAY! ;o**

**Reviews are respected! **


End file.
